


Pod zaspami

by Nocturia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia
Summary: Sanji w życiu nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. A zaczęło się od tego, że paczka przyjaciół przybyła w góry na ferie zimowe...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pod zaspami

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction, które pisałam rok (najlepiej tworzy mi się zimą) w zimowych klimatach, przy akompaniamencie genialnego "Geranium" nagranego przez Ich Troje (refren pasuje jak ulał, kiedy wyobrażałam sobie to wszystko. :)) Dla chętnych do posłuchania.   
> Romans, ale czy happy end? To zostawiam już do refleksji dla czytelnika.

_Spadnijmy w dół  
Objęci w pół  
Otuleni liściem  
Geranium  
Poprośmy wiatr  
O ciszę zimą..._

**I.**

Zaczęło się niewinnie, jak zwykle.

Paczka przyjaciół przybyła na ferie zimowe w zaśnieżone góry. Grupka stanęła przed niewielkim pensjonatem, którego dach pokrywała biała pierzynka.

\- Jestem głodny – stojący na czele ekipy chłopak w jakże odpowiednim na tę okazję słomianym kapeluszu złapał się za brzuch.

\- Ja chcę zobaczyć łazienkę – obok niego stanęła rudowłosa dziewczyna w czapce z pomponem.

\- Mogę z tobą, Nami-swan~?! – Krzyknął blondyn o dziwnej, zakręconej brwi i chciał podbiec do dziewczyny. Zielonowłosy chłopak jednak podstawił mu nogę i blondyn runął jak długi w zaspę. – Ty cholerny glonie…!

\- Idziemy? – Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o dość charakterystycznym nosie złapała za swoją walizkę i weszła pierwsza do budynku. Blondyn otrzepał się z godnością i ruszył za grupką.

Było ich w sumie dziewięcioro. Luffy, który nie rozstawał się ze słomianym kapeluszem niezależnie od pory roku; Nami, kilkukrotna zwyciężczyni państwowej olimpiady geograficznej; Zoro z zielonymi włosami, mistrz kendo; długonosy Usopp, stały bywalec strzelnicy; blondyn z charakterystycznymi brwiami, Sanji, uczeń szkoły gastronomicznej; Chopper, brodaty ratownik medyczny; niebieskowłosy Franky, uczeń technikum zwanego potocznie mechanikiem; czarnowłosa Robin, przyszły archeolog i Brook, kościsty chłopak z afro, chcący kiedyś założyć własną kapelę.

Paczkę założył Luffy, kiedy tylko zaczął chodzić do liceum. Stworzył klub zainteresowań o nazwie _One Piece._ Głównym tematem spotkań grupy były mangi, anime, gry planszowe i fantastyka. Rotacja osób była dość spora, niektórzy znikali po kilku spotkaniach i już nigdy nie wracali, lecz stały skład wykrystalizował się dość szybko. Nie wszyscy chodzili do tej samej szkoły, ale przez różne nici znajomości udało im się poznać i na stałe zagnieździć w ekipie.

W rejestracji zapanowało zamieszanie związane z wydawaniem kluczy i kłótni, kto z kim będzie mieszkał na czas wyjazdu. Nami nie zgodziła się, by Sanji mógł spać w pokoju jej i Robin na podłodze. Robin łaskotała Choppera, Luffy ciągnął za długi nos Usoppa, Franky i Brook śpiewali piosenkę, którą wymyślili w drodze. Jedynie Zoro stał z boku z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. W teorii w pensjonacie był zakaz spożywania alkoholu, co bardzo go rozdrażniło.

Rejestratorka, przekrzykując harmider, wydawała klucze. Mieli mieszkać po dwie osoby. Dziewczyny ze sobą, Sanji z Luffym, Usopp z Chopperem i Franky z Brookiem. Zoro przypadł w przydziale samotny pokoik na samej górze. Nikt jednak za bardzo się podziałem nie przejmował – wiedzieli, że pokoje będą im potrzebne tylko do spania.

Po rzuceniu gratów postanowili iść na niewielki rynek, pełen przytulnych karczm i restauracji. Jedząc dowcipkowali i śmiali się, snując plany na następne dni. Mieli w planach narty, łyżwy, wjazdy na górę kolejką, kupowanie pamiątek na straganach. Po posiłku wszyscy rozeszli się, uzgodniwszy wcześniej, że przed zapadnięciem zmroku spotkają się w centralnej części rynku i wrócą razem do pensjonatu.

Sanji spacerował samotnie, nie chcąc przeszkadzać dziewczynom w wizycie w drogerii. Przechodził właśnie koło niewielkiego kramiku z wielką drewnianą beczką. Nie zdziwiło go, gdy zobaczył Zoro, obejmującego dłońmi papierowy kubek z grzanym winem. Kosztował napoju, mrużąc oczy. Trzy kolczyki falowały lekko na wietrze. Zoro oczywiście nie miał czapki, szalika ani rękawiczek, jedynie grubą kurtkę.

\- Marimo? – Zagadnął Sanji, chcąc wkurzyć zielonowłosego. Zoro jakby ocknął się z zamyślenia i podniósł głowę, nie odrywając jednak kubka od ust.

\- Czego? – Mruknął.

\- Widziałem na straganie idealną dla ciebie czapkę.

\- To znaczy?

\- Miała rogi i pasowałaby do takiego barana, jak ty.

W jednej chwili uchylił się przed ciosem. Papierowy kubek potoczył się po ziemi. Sanji próbował kopnąć Zoro, lecz ten kucnął, by uniknąć śmigającej w powietrzu nogi i podciął go. Blondyn wylądował na tyłku. Zielonowłosy złapał go za poły kurtki i przygwoździł do ziemi. Na jego usta wypłynął demoniczny uśmieszek.

\- Jeden – zero.

Sanji zaczął się szamotać. Zoro popchnął go mocno i puścił. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poprosił o kolejny papierowy kubek z grzańcem i zapłacił. Blondyn zmełł w ustach francuskie przekleństwa.

\- No i na co się gapisz, zmutowana brewko? Chcesz więcej oberwać? – Zdenerwował się Zoro.

\- Debil.

\- Zboczeniec.

\- Glon.

Tę krótką wymianę uprzejmości sprzedawca grzańca skwitował zdziwioną miną.

\- Wracam do Nami-san i Robin-chan – warknął Sanji. – Tylko nie zgub się w drodze do rynku, tępaku.

\- A idź w cholerę.

Więc poszedł.

O umówionej godzinie zaczęli zbierać się w centrum rynku. Nami rozejrzała się po przybyłych.

\- Brakuje kogoś? – Spytała Robin.

\- Nie widzę Zoro.

Wszyscy jęknęli, zdając sobie sprawę, że ich kolega musiał się zgubić, co miał w dość częstym zwyczaju.

\- Zaraz będzie ciemno, więc mam nadzieje, że go szybko znajdziemy – powiedział Usopp. Porozchodzili się wokół rynku w dwuosobowych grupkach.

Ku uldze większości, Zoro znalazł się w pobliżu kramiku z grzanym winem. Nami niemal ciągnęła go za ucho przez całą drogę powrotną do pensjonatu. Zielonowłosy mamrotał coś o rudych hienach.

Po pozbyciu się zimowych strojów, wszyscy zgromadzili się w pokoju Luffy’ego i Sanjiego. Brook przygrywał na gitarze akustycznej, na stole pojawiły się przekąski i napoje. Zoro jednak wciąż był nadąsany z powodu zakazu picia alkoholu w budynku. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Robin wyciągnęła ze swojej walizki kilka win.

\- Kieliszeczek nie zaszkodzi – stwierdziła, odrzucając figlarnie włosy. – Jak długo nie będziemy się wydzierać, tak długo myślę, że nikt nas stąd nie wyrzuci.

Sanji zmarszczył brwi. Doskonale wiedział, co kierowało Robin – Nami w tajemnicy zdradziła mu, iż Robin podkochuje się w Zoro od dłuższego czasu. Chodziła na wszystkie jego zawody w kendo i wyciągała zielonowłosego na piwo. Sam blondyn jednak nie zauważył żadnej większej magii między tą dwójką. Fakt, spojrzenia Robin zdradzały dużo, ale Zoro wydawał się być kompletnie nie zainteresowany.

\- Chyba, że ktoś zarzyga korytarz – parsknął śmiechem Usopp, nalewając sobie trochę wina.

Po opróżnieniu butelek nastrój panujący w pokoju wyraźnie się poprawił. Brook grał coraz szybciej, Chopper i Franky wymyślali coraz bardziej sprośne słowa piosenek, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp i Nami grali w karty na pieniądze, a Zoro słuchał uważnie Robin, którą całkowicie pochłonęło opowiadanie historii szermierki. Sanji nie mógł się nadziwić temu, ile faktów i dat potrafiła zmieścić głowa Robin. Poczuł się też lekko zazdrosny, że dziewczyna nie zwracała nigdy na niego takiej uwagi, jak na zielonowłosego przygłupa. Owszem, Zoro chodził na siłownię i efekty tego były widoczne, miał ciekawą pasję, ale… Nic poza tym. Dziwił się, czemu tak mądra Robin przepadła.

\- Wygrałam! – Zawołała rudowłosa Nami i zgarnęła kupkę monet leżącą na środku stolika. Robin skończyła swą opowieść i dosiadła się do grupki grającej w karty. Zoro po chwili zrobił to samo, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Sanjiego. Sanji odnotował, że zielonowłosy unika jego spojrzenia. Nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo i wrócił do adorowania Nami.

\- A może zagramy w butelkę? – Spytał w pewnym momencie Franky, szczerząc się.

\- W co? – Zdumiał się Luffy. Dziewczyny natychmiast popatrzyły po sobie i zaczęły chichotać.

\- Ale nie całowaną! Na pewno nie pocałuję tego glona! – Zawołał Sanji. Zoro zmierzył go zabójczym spojrzeniem.

\- To może pytanie czy wyzwanie? – Zaproponował Usopp. Grupka ochoczo zaczęła tłoczyć się wokół stolika, zbierając karty i puste szklanki z blatu.

\- Beze mnie – powiedział nagle Zoro i wstał. Nie omieszkał głośno trzasnąć drzwiami przy wychodzeniu z pokoju.

Robin była bardzo zawiedziona.

**II**.

Następnego dnia, mimo lekkiego kaca obecnego chyba u każdego poza Zoro, wszyscy zaczęli ochoczo zbierać się do wyjścia na łyżwy.

No, prawie wszyscy.

\- Kogo brakuje? – Zawołała Nami, zakładając czapkę z pomponem.

\- Zoro – odrzekła szybko Robin. – Mam po niego iść?

\- Ten glon pewno zgubił się w drodze na dół – skwitował Sanji. Usopp, Luffy i Chopper zaczęli się śmiać, słysząc komentarz blondyna. – Ja pójdę, stoję najbliżej schodów.

Wdrapał się na ostatnie piętro pensjonatu i załomotał w drzwi pokoju Zoro. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc bez ceregieli otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Pokoik był naprawdę przytulny, choć niewielki. Pod ścianą stało pojedyncze łóżko, na którym chrapał zielonowłosy. Na podłodze leżał gruby dywan. Sanji miał wrażenie, że lekko się zapada, gdy postawił na nim stopy.

Chwycił wazon stojący na komódce, wyciągnął z niego kwiaty i chlusnął wodą prosto w twarz Zoro. Zielonowłosy zerwał się jak oparzony. Blondyn wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Zabiję cię! – Ryknął Zoro i rzucił się na Sanjiego. Potoczyli się po podłodze, a wazon rozprysł się w drobny mak. – Idź do diabła!

\- Ty pierwszy!

Bójkę przerwała Nami, waląc obu chłopaków w łeb. Podnieśli się i otrzepali ubrania, patrząc na siebie wilkiem.

\- Nigdzie nie idę – warknął Zoro, wracając do łóżka. – Źle się czuję.

\- Kacyk? – Spytał zaczepnie Sanji, lecz Nami podeszła do zielonowłosego i popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

\- Wyglądasz na zmarnowanego. W takim razie nie męczymy. Możemy spotkać się na obiedzie, koło czternastej w gospodzie przy rynku. Pasuje? Jak nie, to weźmiemy ci coś na wynos.

\- Zobaczę. Wyślę sms – mruknął Zoro i odwrócił się tyłem do pokoju.

Nami i Sanji zeszli na dół, gdzie czekała reszta grupy.

\- Coś mu się stało? – Spytała zaniepokojona Robin.

\- Chyba coś go bierze – wyjaśniła rudowłosa. – Ale znasz go, wyśpi się i mu przejdzie.

Sanji prychnął cicho.

Na łyżwach bawili się świetnie. Jedynie Robin wydawała się być trochę nieobecna, ale zawsze tak wyglądała, gdy była z dala od Zoro. Sanji znów poczuł się lekko zazdrosny.

\- Dostałem smsa od Zoro, że idzie na spacer, kiedy jeździliśmy – powiedział Usopp.

\- O nie – jęknął Franky. – Na pewno skończy się tak, że będziemy go szukać. Dawno to napisał?

\- Jakąś godzinę temu.

Robin wyjęła swoją komórkę i wykręciła numer Zoro.

\- _Abonent czasowo niedostępny_ – powiedziała, kręcąc głową.

\- Dobra, wracamy w takim razie – zakomenderował Luffy.

Grupka przybyła do pensjonatu, pytając recepcjonistkę o Zoro. Było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż tylko on miał zielone włosy i prosto go było skojarzyć. Stwierdziła, że wyszedł jakiś czas temu, ale do tej pory nie wrócił.

\- Niedługo zrobi się ciemno… - Usopp przełknął ślinę.

\- Musimy się więc pośpieszyć – Chopper poprawił swój szalik.

\- Luffy, pójdziemy jeść, jak tylko go znajdziemy – obiecała Nami, widząc, że chłopak w słomianym kapeluszu robi smutną minkę.

Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie mógł pójść Zoro. Postanowili więc się rozdzielić. Sanji, który miał najmocniejsze nogi, zdecydował się pójść wąską ścieżką wydeptaną w śniegu prowadzącą pod górę, której zbocze porastały gęsto iglaki. Reszta porozchodziła się w różnych kierunkach, obiecując sobie, że gdy ktoś znajdzie Zoro, natychmiast powiadomi pozostałych.

Sanji szedł z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie eleganckiego zimowego płaszcza. Jego szalik powiewał lekko na wietrze. W myślach przeklinał tego zielonego idiotę. Każdy wyjazd kończył się tak samo – na szukaniu tego dekla. Dodając do tego fakt, że Robin była w nim bez pamięci zabujana… Wzdrygnął się lekko, robiąc kwaśną minę.

Po jakimś czasie przystał, by zapalić papierosa. Robiło się coraz bardziej stromo, ale Sanji regularnie uprawiał jogging, więc nie odczuwał zmęczenia. Szedł jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, mając nadzieję, że Zoro szybko się odnajdzie. Ściemniało się.

Nagle zobaczył kawałek jakiejś szmaty zawieszonej na gałęzi. Zmrużył oczy.

Przystanął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że szmata wygląda dziwnie znajomo… Zupełnie jak…

_Kawałek kurtki Zoro?_

Rozejrzał się uważnie. W zaspach między drzewami, z dala od ścieżki, ujrzał ślady stóp. Ruszył więc tropem między iglaki, mając nadzieję, że ten debil lada chwila się znajdzie. Nie pomylił się. Wkrótce zobaczył stojącego do niego tyłem Zoro. Puścił się biegiem w jego stronę. Zielonowłosy mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa, trzymając w rękach komórkę. Sanji ujrzał, że na ramieniu ma dziurę.

\- Tu jesteś, zielony dupku – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Zoro zamarł na chwilę, ale już po chwili znów marszczył złowieszczo brwi. – Wszyscy cię szukają!

\- Poszedłem się odlać – wzruszył zielonowłosy ramionami. – I nie drzyj się tak. Komórka mi padła, jak próbowałem dodzwonić się do Usoppa.

W Sanjim zaczęła narastać furia.

\- TY BEZMYŚLNY GLONIE! – Wydarł się, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. – IDZIESZ SOBIE W GÓRY JAK GDYBY NIGDY NIC, NIE ŁADUJESZ KOMÓRKI, WIESZ, ŻE SIĘ ZGUBISZ I ZNÓW BĘDZIEMY MUSIELI CIĘ SZUKAĆ JAK IDIOCI I SIĘ MARTWIĆ!

Zoro nie patrzył na Sanjiego.

Blondyn zaczął nabierać powietrza, by dokończyć opieprz, ale poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zielonowłosy w ogóle się nie odzywał, ale rozglądał wokół, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał.

Nagle zaklął. Sanji poczuł, że coś go szarpie i ciągnie po śniegu w dół zbocza.

\- Co ty…?!

\- POWIEDZIAŁEM, ŻEBYŚ SIĘ NIE DARŁ! – Wrzasnął wściekły Zoro. – LAWINA, DEBILU, NIE SŁYSZYSZ?!

Sanji przełknął ślinę.

Zoro miał rację.

Usłyszeli huki dochodzące gdzieś z góry zbocza i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Kurwa – zaklęli jednocześnie. Sanji podniósł się i wyprzedził Zoro. Całkowicie stracił orientację w terenie.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa… - Powtarzał gorączkowo, wypluwając z ust papierosa. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Zoro z jakiegoś powodu stał w miejscu. Sanji cofnął się i zobaczył, że kaptur kurtki Zoro zahaczył o gałąź. Niewiele myśląc, rozpiął suwak kurtki i pociągnął za sobą zielonowłosego.

Wpadł w panikę. Biegł na oślep, szarpiąc Zoro za poły swetra. Bał się obejrzeć do tyłu.

\- Nie zdążymy! – Zawołał Zoro.

Sanji rozejrzał się. Byli w potrzasku.

Sam nie wiedział, co nim wtedy kierowało, ale odbił w bok, gdzie zobaczył niewielki budynek, wyglądający na opuszczony. Szybko zarejestrował, że nie jest to drewniana chatka, ale zwykły, murowany domek. Była więc szansa…

Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi domku i wpadł do środka, potykając się o próg. Zoro upadł na podłogę obok niego. Sanji szybko poderwał się i zabarykadował drzwi starą, drewnianą komodą, modląc się, by to zadziałało.

Domek zaczął drżeć w posadach. Widok zza okien całkowicie przysłonił śnieg.

Blondyn opadł na podłogę, lekko trzęsąc się od nadmiaru adrenaliny. Zoro milczał. Sanji rozejrzał się uważnie po wnętrzu. Była tu tylko jedna izba. Na gzymsie kominka stało kilka lamp olejnych. Były też drewniane drzwi, które po uchyleniu ukazały skromną toaletę ze zlewem i muszlą klozetową. Wyciągnął zapalniczkę i po chwili pokój rozjaśniły migające światła lamp. Dotknął drewna leżącego przy kominku, ale było ono wilgotne. Wyciągnął komórkę, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się dodzwonić do kogokolwiek z grupki, lecz na ekranie pojawił się napis BRAK ZASIĘGU.

Wyglądało to na chatkę, w której mogli zatrzymać się ludzie wspinający się na szczyt góry. Nie było jednak ani śladu elektryczności.

Dopiero ruch za plecami przypomniał mu o obecności Zoro. Sanji był wściekły.

\- Pieprzony kretynie, przez ciebie utknęliśmy! – Warknął, łapiąc się za głowę i pocierając skroń.

\- To ty tu wbiegłeś – odwarknął Zoro.

Przez chwilę Sanji miał się ochotę na niego rzucić. Powstrzymał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że zielonowłosy miał rację.

\- Nie mam zasięgu, a twoja komórka jest rozładowana. Jak nas znajdą?

\- Która w ogóle godzina?

Sanji spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

\- Siedemnasta.

Zoro pokiwał głową.

\- Nawet jak byśmy wyleźli, nie wiem, czy odnaleźlibyśmy drogę powrotną w tych ciemnościach.

\- Co więc proponujesz?

\- Ustaw budzik na rano. Spróbujemy się jakoś przekopać przez śnieg, nie widzę innej opcji.

Nie mając innego pomysłu, Sanji skinął głową. Opadł na podłogę z głośnym jękiem.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałbym utknąć w takim miejscu – warknął, mierząc Zoro spojrzeniem.

\- Tak, wiem – powiedział zniecierpliwiony zielonowłosy. Nie pociągnął jednak dalej tematu. Przysiadł pod ścianą po turecku, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Gruby sweter opinał jego muskularne ręce.

Siedzieli w ciszy. Sanji nawet nie mógł zapalić, bo byli odcięci od świeżego powietrza i go aż skręcało od braku nikotyny, a Zoro zaczął cicho pochrapywać. Blondyn prychnął. To było naprawdę w jego stylu, spać sobie, chociaż ledwo co przed chwilą uszli z życiem spod zabójczych zwałów śniegu. Kilka razy próbował podpalić drewno w kominku, ale było ono zbyt mokre. Zaczął marznąć, mimo grubego płaszcza i szalika. Popatrzył na śpiącego Zoro. Jego kurtka została w lesie. Kiedy zwiewali przed lawiną, Sanji nie zastanawiał się do końca nad tym, co robi. Poczuł małe ukłucie winy. Jeśli spędzą tutaj noc, Zoro może naprawdę się rozchorować.

Rozpiął płaszcz i narzucił na śpiącą postać. Zajrzał do drewnianej komody, ale szuflady były puste.

\- Co to ma być? – Usłyszał nagle za plecami. – Nie prosiłem cię o to.

Zoro zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Sanji zdenerwował się.

\- Głupku, chcesz zachorować? Nie masz kurtki.

\- A ty?

\- Co?

\- Przecież ty też zachorujesz, jak nie będziesz miał płaszcza, inteligencie.

\- Och, zamknij się i śpij.

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi ciche warknięcie. Płaszcz nadal leżał na podłodze.

\- Nie wezmę tego.

\- Bo? – Sanji uniósł brew.

\- Bo nie.

\- Przestań zgrywać bohatera.

\- Nie zgrywam.

Sanji westchnął.

\- Ja nie zapłacę za lekarza, jak odmrozisz sobie tyłek.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś podłego komentarza, ale zamiast tego Zoro zaczął chichotać.

\- NO I CO CIĘ TAK BAWI?!

\- Twoje głupie brwi – odparował zielonowłosy.

Prychnęli w tym samym momencie.

Sanji wziął płaszcz i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić. W końcu usiadł obok Zoro i przywarł do niego ramieniem, narzucając płaszcz na ich obu.

\- Ani słowa o tym Nami-san i Robin-chan – warknął.

\- Wedle życzenia, zboczeńcu.

Zapadła cisza. Sanji oddychał głęboko, wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech Zoro. Chyba nigdy nie był fizycznie tak blisko niego, oczywiście poza bójkami. Czuł ciepło bijące od umięśnionego ciała. Było to całkiem przyjemne…

Zoro zachrapał. Sanji nieśmiało oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, poprawiając otulający ich płaszcz. Zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki, którą położył na podłodze. Osiemnasta. Zaczynał robić się głodny. Wątpił jednak, by znalazł tutaj coś do jedzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymają tutaj do rana, nie wiedział, jak głęboko są pod śniegiem. Nie mógł też zasnąć. Jedną ręką próbował pisać do przyjaciół smsy, lecz to było bez sensu, skoro komórka nie mogła złapać zasięgu.

Po godzinie udało mu się na chwilkę przysnąć. Obudziło go coś dość dziwnego.

Poczuł, że Zoro porusza się. W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że chce pozbyć się z ramienia blond głowy, ale…

Sanji wciągnął głęboko powietrze, kiedy palce Zoro zaczęły przeczesywać jego włosy. Zoro natychmiast przestał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko. – Zapomnij.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Sanji nie był zły, bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Uch, eee… To trochę skomplikowane, tak sądzę.

Blondyn wyprostował się i spojrzał prosto w brązowe oczy Zoro. Ledwo je widział, gdyż lampy nie dawały zbyt dużo światła.

\- Po prostu masz ładne włosy – zełgał gorączkowo Roronoa.

Sanji nie dał się nabrać.

\- Nie wierzę, ty…

\- Powiedziałem, zapomnij.

\- Nie no, wiesz, to niezależne od ciebie przecież. Pilnuj tylko, by Robin się nie dowiedziała.

\- Robin? – Powtórzył zdziwiony. – Więc ona… Och.

\- A myślisz, że czemu lata za tobą na każde zawody w kendo?

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy.

\- Bo jesteś tępy.

\- A ty zboczony.

\- Ja cię jeszcze nie dotknąłem, a ty mnie tak.

\- … Jeszcze?

W oczach Zoro pojawił się dziwny błysk. Sanji zaśmiał się.

\- Opanuj się, glonie.

\- Nie zrobię nic bez twojej zgody.

Blondyn miał wrażenie, że śni. Na początku chciało mu się śmiać do rozpuku, ale… Zoro był całkowicie poważny. No cóż, to by w końcu wyjaśniało jego brak zainteresowania jakąkolwiek dziewczyną.

\- Spoko, jeśli nie chcesz, to nikomu nie powiem. Nie będę się też z tego nabijał. To nie byłoby fair.

\- Dzięki.

Opadł z powrotem na ramię Zoro.

\- Mogę tak?

\- Proszę bardzo.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że zielonowłosy zrobił się dziwnie spięty.

\- Nigdy się z niczym nie zdradziłeś – zaczął cicho Sanji.

\- Nie było po co. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że wolisz kobiety.

\- Dla mnie związek powinien składać się z kobiety i mężczyzny.

\- Też tak myślałem. Dopóki…

\- Co?

\- Dopóki nie zobaczyłem cię pierwszy raz na spotkaniu klubu _One Piece._

Zoro westchnął i zakrył dłonią oczy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Przecież po tym spotkaniu…

\- … Tak, pierwszy raz się pobiliśmy. Kłóciliśmy się o to, która postać z anime jest silniejsza.

\- Ty to pamiętasz?

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Sanji był zszokowany. Tyle bójek, wyzwisk, ironicznych komentarzy… To wszystko była tylko przykrywka?

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, tępy glonie, żeby zabrać mnie na przykład na kolację i o wszystkim porozmawiać?

Zoro zamrugał.

\- A dałbyś się zaprosić?

\- Myślę, że tak. Oczywiście, dopiero gdybym otrząsnął się z szoku.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na kolację? – Spytał Zoro. Odważył się wyciągnąć dłoń i jeszcze raz przeczesać palcami włosy Sanjiego. Sanji przymknął oczy, poddając się pieszczocie. Co prawda, zawsze myślał, że poczuje coś takiego dopiero przy swojej dziewczynie, ale… To było tak niesamowite. Nowe. Dobre. Czułe…

\- Pójdę, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy.

\- Nie żartujesz? – Zoro spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie. Ale ja wybieram lokal.

Zoro chciał zabrać rękę, ale Sanji złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie przestawaj – poprosił cicho.

Dłoń Zoro leniwie bawiła się złotymi pasmami, a następnie zsunęła się w dół. Dotknął opuszkami palców zakręconej brwi, a potem ust Sanjiego. Sanji wyczuł u Zoro zawahanie. No tak, w końcu powiedział wcześniej, że nie zrobi nic bez jego zgody.

\- Pozwalam ci.

Płaszcz zsunął się na podłogę, kiedy Roronoa ujął w obie dłonie twarz Sanjiego i pochylił się ku niemu.

Usta Zoro były chłodne i miękkie. Sanji nie spodziewał się po nim aż takiej subtelności i delikatności. Miał wrażenie też, że ruchy Roronoy są po prostu nieśmiałe. Złapał go za sweter i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie. Poczuł rosnące podniecenie i gorąco rozchodzące się po ciele. Zoro jednak nagle się zatrzymał i odsunął.

\- Coś nie tak? – Zaskoczony Sanji puścił poły swetra.

\- Nie chcę stracić nad sobą panowania – zielonowłosy patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń, mając nieobecne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteśmy sami. – Blondyn chuchnął w ucho ozdobione trzema kolczykami. Pragnął więcej, tu i teraz.

\- Nie.

\- Bo?

\- Po prostu nie chcę tego robić w takim miejscu.

\- Litości, zebrało ci się na romantyczność, marimo? Chcesz uprawiać seks w pokoju pełnym świec i płatków róż? – Uniósł zaczepnie jedną brew do góry. Zoro wydawał się być lekko skołowany, gdy padło słowo _seks._

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz chciał tego tak szybko.

\- A co? Myślałeś, że do łóżka chodzi się dopiero po odbębnieniu trzech randek albo po ślubie?

Sanji chciał go w ten sposób rozdrażnić i sprowokować, jednak Zoro uparcie nie zaszczycał go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. W końcu poddał się, dając za wygraną. Naciągnął płaszcz na ich obu i szczelnie okrył.

Obudził ich dźwięk budzika. Zoro ziewnął, a Sanji jęknął cicho, gdyż bolała go szyja od niewygodnej pozycji.

\- Do roboty – Roronoa odsunął komodę, którą Sanji zabarykadował drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę. Blondyn założył płaszcz, paląc papierosa. Na podłogę łupnęły bryły zmarzniętego śniegu. Sanji podszedł do Zoro z chęcią pomocy, lecz zielonowłosy odsunął go stanowczo od białej ściany. – Ciężko ci będzie przedrzeć się przez śnieg samymi nogami.

Skinął głową.

Roronoa zaczął kopać w śniegu gołymi rękami. Sanji przyglądał się temu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że marimo nie odmrozi sobie przez to dłoni. Żaden z nich nie miał rękawiczek, a w budyneczku próżno było czegoś takiego szukać.

Nagle na Zoro runęła spora kupa śniegu. Sanji natychmiast podbiegł do niego i pomógł wstać. Ich oczom ukazała się dziura, przez którą wdzierało się światło słońca. Patrzyli po sobie, oddychając z ulgą, że za chwilę uda im się wyjść.

Wygrzebali się z domku i z trudem zaczęli pokonywać zaspy, co chwila zapadając się w śniegu. Drzewa w wielu miejscach były połamane. Pomagali sobie, przytrzymując się grubszych gałęzi.

Komórka Sanjiego zaczęła brzęczeć jak szalona. Uradowany spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Zasięg wrócił i masowo zaczęły napływać do niego wiadomości od zaniepokojonych przyjaciół. Natychmiast wykręcił numer Nami.

\- Sanji! Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteś? Odchodzimy od zmysłów!

Przystanęli na chwilę.

\- Nami-san, wszystko w porządku. Znalazłem Zoro. Resztę opowiem w pensjonacie, bo już wracamy.

\- Czekamy w twoim pokoju.

Blondyn włączył GPS i zaczęli kierować się ku pensjonatowi. Zoro milczał całą drogę, badawczo zerkając na Sanjiego od czasu do czasu. Kiedy zobaczyli znajomy budynek, puścili się biegiem przed siebie.

Do pokoju wpadli jak wariaci. Reszta przyjaciół patrzyła na nich z radością.

\- Rety! Jak dobrze, że jesteście! – Zawołał Usopp.

\- Zoro, gdzie twoja kurtka? – Zmartwiła się Robin.

\- Co się wydarzyło? – Chopper marszczył brwi.

\- Gdzie zniknęliście? – Luffy przełknął kawałek mięsa.

Sanji zawahał się i spojrzał na cichą postać Zoro, gorączkowo myśląc.

\- Kuk mnie znalazł, gdy zabłądziłem w lesie – zaczął w końcu zielonowłosy. – Niestety, z góry zaczęła schodzić lawina.

Robin gwałtownie nabrała powietrza.

\- Co dalej? – Zaciekawił się Brook.

\- Moja kurtka porwała się, jak uciekaliśmy i zahaczyłem o drzewo. Wbiegliśmy do jakiejś kamiennej chaty, która na szczęście wytrzymała. Nie chcieliśmy jednak błąkać się po ciemku w śniegu, więc przeczekaliśmy w chacie do rana. Wykopałem przejście w śniegu i…

\- Jesteśmy – dokończył za niego Sanji.

\- Wy dwaj, pod zaspami przez całą noc i się jeszcze nie pozabijaliście? – Nami była bardzo zdziwiona.

\- Najważniejsze, że wróciliście – Chopper pokręcił głową.

\- Chcecie iść na miasto, czy odpocząć? – Spytał Franky.

\- Chodźmy na miasto, muszę kupić sobie kurtkę – powiedział Zoro. Ekipa rozeszła się do swoich pokoi po ubrania. Wkrótce byli już w drodze na rynek. Zoro wszedł do pierwszego z brzegu sklepu odzieżowego i wyszedł po kilkunastu minutach w czarnej, grubej kurtce. Sanji odnotował, że na rękach ma rękawiczki. Zmartwił się lekko, czy aby na pewno marimo nie odmroził sobie dłoni kopiąc w śniegu, lecz szybko porzucił tę myśl na widok zagadkowego spojrzenia Robin.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie w karczmie, zamawiając ulubione dania i napoje. Dobry humor wracał powoli całej grupie. Ledwo zjedli, a rozmowa zeszła na Pokemony.

\- Zoro przypomina mi Charizarda – powiedział Luffy. Sam Zoro nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem, sącząc piwo w milczeniu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Charizard się kiedykolwiek zgubił – odezwał się Franky ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Wszyscy się roześmiali.

\- Patrząc na to, ile śpi, to prędzej Snorlax – Sanji spojrzał na zielonowłosego.

\- Zamknij się… Psyduck. – Niewzruszony Zoro odstawił pustą szklankę. 

Chwilę później potoczyli się po kamiennej podłodze restauracji. Nami jęknęła. Franky i Luffy zakładali się, kto wygra, a Usopp śmiał się do rozpuku.

Sanji, który próbował kopnąć Zoro, spojrzał w pewnym momencie zielonowłosemu w oczy. Brązowe tęczówki wyraźnie się śmiały. Rzadko widywał coś takiego u marimo.

Bitwa zakończyła się remisem, kiedy Nami podeszła do Sanjiego i pociągnęła go za ucho do stołu, a Robin złapała za haramaki Zoro i zrobiła to samo.

\- Jak zwykle musicie robić siarę – parsknęła rudowłosa, otrzepując ręce.

\- Psyduck zaczął.

\- Chyba ty! – Wkurzył się Sanji, łypiąc na Zoro.

Po jedzeniu wrócili do pensjonatu. Ekipa zaczęła szykować się na kolejny wypad na łyżwy. Zoro jednak zaczął wymigiwać się, mówiąc, że chce spać. Ku zdziwieniu reszty, również Sanji nie był skory do wyjścia. Nami skwitowała to pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem.

\- Pewno jesteście zmęczeni po tej nocy pod śniegiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie przemarzliście tam za mocno, głupio by było, jakbyście wrócili chorzy z wycieczki.

\- Ja nie choruję, Nami-swan~ – odparł Sanji. Nagle w jego oku błysnęło serduszko. – Wyglądasz tak pięknie, gdy się o mnie martwisz…!

Rudowłosa pokręciła głową, naciągnęła czapkę z pomponem i ruszyła za resztą grupy, machając blondynowi.

Sanji palił papierosa, wychylając się przez okno w pokoju. Zoro pewnie spał. Jak już otrząsnął się z wrażeń po wszystkich wczorajszych zdarzeniach, zaczął wracać mu rozsądek. Był przerażony. Nie dość, że dał się pocałować marimo, to jeszcze otwarcie zapraszał go do czegoś więcej. W duchu ucieszył się, iż Zoro mu odmówił.

W głowie miał niezły mętlik. Nigdy, w najśmielszych snach by nie przypuszczał, że marimo na niego leci. Niby po wyjściu spod zasypanego domku nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, ale… Przypomniał sobie pocałunek i zadrżał. To było coś cudownego…

Targały nim sprzeczne emocje, ale w końcu zamknął okno i skierował się schodami na ostatnie piętro. Wszedł do pokoju bez pukania. Zoro chrapał cicho z rękoma zaplecionymi pod głową, okryty kocem. Sanji przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Gdy zastanawiał się, co dalej, Roronoa uchylił leniwie jedną powiekę.

\- Co tu robisz? – Mruknął sennie, przecierając oczy.

\- Siedzę, nie widać?

Zoro warknął i podniósł się do siadu.

\- Po coś przylazł, żeby mnie wkurzać?

Sanji zagryzł wargi. Zoro kontynuował.

\- Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem wtedy w chacie, dobra? I o pocałunku. Do niczego nie doszło.

\- Co?... – Zdziwił się Sanji. – Dlaczego?

\- Nie chcę niszczyć ci życia – powiedział cicho Roronoa. Blondyn usiadł nieco bliżej.

\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że zniszczysz mi życie?

Zielonowłosy namyślał się przez dłuższy czas, nic jednak z siebie nie wydusił. Sanji był nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Pocałunek był cudowny – odezwał się w końcu blondyn. – Nie chcę o nim zapominać.

\- Naprawdę? – Twarz marimo niespodziewanie rozjaśniła się.

\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie, glonie jeden? – Prychnął. Chwycił dłoń Zoro i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Tak jak podejrzewał, była mocno poobcierana po przygodzie z kopaniem w twardym śniegu. Musnął ustami zadrapanie i spojrzał w oczy Roronoy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie boli.

Zoro, oniemiały, pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Myślałem, że po wyjściu stamtąd będziesz chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym wszystkim – przyznał szczerze.

\- Ech, marimo… Obiecałem kolację i pójdziemy. Nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Dotknął palcami policzka Zoro. Nagle Roronoa pociągnął go mocno na siebie i Sanji wylądował twarzą na umięśnionej klacie. Obaj zaśmiali się głośno.

Sanji zaczął całować Zoro, bezwstydnie dotykając twardych mięśni ukrytych pod materiałem koszulki. Zachłysnął się, czując zapach zielonowłosego i jego oddech. Było mu tak dobrze, tak gorąco, tak…

\- Czekaj – Zoro podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, przekręcając kluczyk w zamku. Sanji poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Bez zastanowienia rozpiął koszulę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Zoro wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w ciało blondyna. Powoli ściągnął swoją koszulkę i haramaki. Podszedł do Sanjiego i usiadł obok niego na łóżku. – Na ile jesteś w stanie mi pozwolić?

W widocznym oku blondyna pojawił się łobuzerski ognik.

\- Na _wszystko._

Serce Sanjiego biło tak mocno, że aż bał się, czy przypadkiem zaraz nie wyskoczy mu z piersi. Zoro ujął jego podbródek w dłoń i pocałował. Ten pocałunek jednak nie był tak nieśmiały i niepewny jak wówczas pod zaspami; był żarliwy i namiętny.

Wtem rozległo się łomotanie do drzwi pokoju. Zoro i Sanji popatrzyli po sobie przerażeni.

\- Zoro? – Dobiegł ich zza drzwi stłumiony głos Robin. – Jesteś tam?

Sanji, niewiele myśląc, zgarnął koszulę i wsunął się pod łóżko. Przeklinał, że w pokoju nie było żadnej szafy, tylko niewielka komoda. Poczuł się jak ostatni kretyn, ale jak inaczej mieliby postąpić i potem tłumaczyć się Robin, że siedzą razem, zamknięci, w dodatku bardzo rozochoceni? Przysunął się jak najbliżej ściany i obrócił głowę, by mieć widok na pokój. Zoro podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił Robin do środka.

\- Dlaczego się zamknąłeś? – Spytała. Jej stopy zatrzymały się dopiero przy łóżku, na którym musiała siąść, bo jęknęły sprężyny materaca.

\- Spałem – odparł wymijająco Zoro. – Czemu nie jesteś z resztą grupy?

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś został sam.

Sanji omal nie prychnął. Gdyby tylko Robin wiedziała, co tu się przed chwilą działo…

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale naprawdę, nie musiałaś.

\- Bez ciebie nie jest już tak fajnie – powiedziała dziwnie głucho. – Swoją drogą, zajrzałam po drodze do pokoju Sanjiego.

Blondyn zamarł i zatkał sobie usta i nos dłonią, bo od wdychania kurzu zbierało mu się na kichnięcie.

\- I co? – Sanji nie mógł się nadziwić, że Zoro mógł mówić aż tak wypranym z emocji głosem.

\- Nie było go tam.

\- Może korzystał z łazienki?

\- No… Może. – Przyznała w końcu po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Zoro, ja wiem, że to zabrzmi niedorzecznie, ale odkąd wróciliście z gór, on patrzy na ciebie… _Inaczej._

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? – Sanji dałby głowę, że Roronoa marszczy teraz brwi w skupieniu.

\- On cię, po prostu, pożąda.

Sanji miał nadzieję, że marimo nie zdradzi się w tej chwili ogłupiałą miną.

\- Robin, nie wiem, co ty czytasz albo oglądasz, gdy nie zgłębiasz tajemnic historii… Ale Sanji? Patrzący na mnie z pożądaniem? To przecież absurd. Wiesz, jak ugania się za dziewczynami. Widzisz, jak często się bijemy i wyzywamy. Gdzie tu miejsce na rzekome pożądanie?

Robin głośno odetchnęła.

\- Chyba faktycznie ponosi mnie fantazja.

\- Nie przeczę – skwitował chłodno Zoro.

\- Ach, chciałam spytać, czy pójdziesz ze mną na koncert Hiroshiego Kitadaniego po powrocie z gór? Możemy potem iść na piwo do tego baru, w którym byliśmy dwa tygodnie temu.

\- Nie obiecuję. Mogę być trochę zajęty.

\- A to czym?

\- Zbliżają się zawody.

Sanji wyczuł, że Zoro kłamie jak z nut.

\- Chętnie przyjdę popatrzeć.

\- Nie w naszym mieście.

\- No to przyjadę.

\- Robin…

\- To żaden problem, poważnie.

Nagle rozległa się głośna melodia przychodzącego połączenia. Sanji przełknął ślinę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ów melodia dochodzi z jego własnej kieszeni.

_Kurwa._

\- Zoro? – Spytała nieśmiało Robin. – Dlaczego trzymasz komórkę pod łóżkiem?

\- Musiała mi tam wpaść.

Sanji miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksplodują mu płuca od ciągłego zatrzymywania w nich powietrza.

\- Nie odbierzesz?

\- Później ją wyciągnę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Masz dziwną minę.

\- Wybacz, Robin, ale lepiej będzie jak już pójdziesz. Naprawdę nie czuję się dobrze.

Zapadła cisza. Komórka w kieszeni Sanjiego przestała grać i wibrować.

\- No dobrze – westchnęła. – Dołączę do reszty. Mam nadzieję, że ci szybko przejdzie.

Blondyn zobaczył oddalające się stopy Robin i Zoro. Drzwi trzasnęły i wypełzł spod łóżka, krztusząc się od wszechobecnego tam kurzu. Roronoa jednak szybko do niego podszedł i przyłożył palec do jego ust, wciąż nasłuchując. W końcu zielonowłosy rozluźnił się i jego ramiona lekko opadły. Sanji założył z powrotem koszulę, nie kryjąc wyrazu rozczarowania na twarzy.

\- Było blisko – powiedział cicho. Zoro kręcił głową.

\- Kuk, nie możemy tak dalej…

\- Przestań.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie możemy sobie na zbyt dużo pozwolić dopóki jesteśmy razem w górach. Robin jest bystra i spostrzegawcza, Nami i Usoppowi też nie brakuje inteligencji…

\- Ale obiecujesz, że jak wrócimy do miasta, to pójdziemy na tę kolację? – Spytał, nagle bojąc się, że Zoro coś się odmieniło.

\- Idioto… To ja powinien o to spytać, prawda? – Zoro delikatnie przeczesał palcami blond grzywkę. Sanji uśmiechnął się i objął Roronoę w pasie, przytykając ucho do jego torsu. Czuł i słyszał bijące serce zielonowłosego. Poczuł ogarniające go błogość i odprężenie.

Bardzo chciał zostać dłużej, ale bał się, że Robin znów wróci albo, co gorsza, wciąż jest w budynku i go szuka. Pocałował szybko Zoro i wrócił do swojego i Luffy’ego pokoju, po drodze zmieniając dzwonek telefonu.

_Na wszelki wypadek._

**III.**

Wypad w góry wreszcie dobiegł końca.

Sanji, chociaż starał się zachować pozory swojego normalnego zachowania, nie mógł powstrzymać się od tego, by czasem nie wysłać do Zoro jakiegoś dwuznacznego smsa. Z rozkoszą wywoływał między nimi kłótnie i bójki, które były tylko kolejnym pretekstem by być blisko Roronoy. Miewał wrażenie, że od samej bliskości zielonowłosego i jego zapachu będzie w stanie dostać orgazmu. Erekcja dawała mu się we znaki częściej niż zazwyczaj. W duchu dziękował sobie za to, że nosi ciasne spodnie. W czasie nielicznych samotnych chwil na wyjeździe, czyli głównie pod prysznicem, masturbował się jak nastolatek, który dopiero co poznał magię samozaspokojenia. Fantazjował o ciele Zoro, wspominając widok jego umięśnionego torsu i brzucha. Wyobrażał sobie, jak tamten robi mu dobrze ustami albo robią to sobie wzajemnie w tak zwanej pozycji „sześćdziesiąt dziewięć” albo jak Roronoa wsuwa się między jego pośladki swoim twardym wielkim penisem…

Jechali właśnie pociągiem, paplając wesoło o dopiero co zakończonym wypadzie. Przedziały były sześcioosobowe, ale i tak się ciągle zamieniali miejscami albo łazili do sąsiedniego przedziału.

Sanji wpatrywał się w okno. Srogi górski krajobraz powoli zmieniał się w nizinne miasta. Zerknął na chwilę w prawo. Zoro siedział w tym samym przedziale, przy drzwiach. Bardzo chciał mu napisać smsa, przekazać, że o nim myśli… Ale za duże szanse, że ktoś zajrzy Roronorze przez ramię w komórkę.

Czuł się jak trzynastoletni szczeniak. Od tamtego dnia, w którym znaleźli się sam na sam w chatce, zagrzebani pod śniegiem… Coś się zmieniło. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że przez to, w jaki sposób Zoro go dotykał. Czyjś dotyk, zwłaszcza przepełniony niemym uwielbieniem, jest silnie więziotwórczym narzędziem. Bał się przyznać przed samym sobą i użyć tak poważnego i zobowiązującego słowa jak „ _zakochanie_ ”. Ale ta burza hormonów, niemal nieustanna erekcja, tęsknota… Świadczyły tylko o jednym. A on zamierzał to wykorzystać, póki jeszcze trwa. Tak płomienne porywy serca i namiętność nie były wieczne, lecz cudowne w swojej gwałtownej naturze. Seks z osobą, w której się zakochałeś, był niepowtarzalny. Na samą myśl o tym przełknął ślinę i zacisnął mocniej uda. Cholerna erekcja.

Na peronie rozdzielili się i rozjechali do swoich domów – czy to za pomocą tramwaju, czy autobusu, czy też wzywając taksówkę. Sanji jednak postanowił się przejść i pomyśleć. Bagażu nie miał jakoś dużo. Zima w mieście wyglądała inaczej niż w górach. Była lżejsza, a śnieg nie skrzył się drobinkami mrozu, lecz był poodgarniany na boki ulic i brudny. Wdychał powoli zapach spalin i zimna, zapalając papierosa.

W domu powitała go cisza – Zeff musiał być w restauracji Baratie. Sanji po powrocie miał dać znak Zoro i wybrać dzień i miejsce, gdzie zjedzą umówioną kolację. Nie do końca wiedział, na jaki lokal się zdecydować. Odpadały przytulne herbaciarnie i kawiarnie dla gruchających par, podobnie jak pięciogwiazdkowe i ekskluzywne miejsca. Postanowił podpytać Zeffa, gdy ten wróci.

Szybko rozpakował bagaż, nastawił pranie i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Uchylił drzwi szafy, które zawsze skrzypiały. Było to głupie i kobiece, ale nie wiedział, w co się ubrać na tę kolację z Zoro.

Trzasnęły drzwi gdzieś na korytarzu, więc szybko wybiegł na spotkanie swojego przybranego ojca. Gdy już Zeff się nabuczał na temat kompetencji (czytaj niekompetencji) swoich podwładnych w Baratie, Sanji postanowił zapytać go o jakieś w miarę neutralne miejsce, gdzie można zjeść kolację we dwoje.

\- Kolejna pannica? – Spytał, bawiąc się swoim wąsem i wbijając przenikliwe spojrzenie w blondyna.

\- Można tak to ująć – aż go ciarki przeszły, gdy wyobraził sobie, co mógłby zrobić z nim Zeff na wieść, że idzie na randkę z facetem. Szczęśliwie starszy mężczyzna nie drążył dalej, podał jedynie kilka nazw lokali, a Sanji postanowił sprawdzić wszystko w Internecie.

Ponownie znalazł się przed szafą i wybrał niebieską koszulę, która podkreślała kolor jego oczu i nadawała im morskiej głębi. Odłożył ją na oparcie krzesła przy biurku, a następnie zasiadł przed komputerem. Zdecydował się w końcu na konkretny lokal i napisał smsa do Zoro, proponując sobotę wieczór.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź twierdzącą.

**IV.**

Tego wieczoru padał śnieg, który roztapiał się, ledwie dotknął ziemi.

Sanji wyszedł z metra i skierował się w stronę restauracji. Zoro obiecał podjechać taksówką bezpośrednio pod lokal, żeby nie błądzić po mieście. Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy Roronoa już czeka na miejscu. Czuł lekkie podenerwowanie, gdy zapalał kolejnego papierosa.

Właśnie gasił peta, kiedy dojrzał srebrny samochód z napisem TAXI podjeżdżający pod wejście do restauracji. Wyszedł z niego Zoro. Przez chwilę rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Sanjiego, aż zobaczył go i natychmiast wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. Blondyn z całych sił starał się zachować luzacką postawę.

\- Idziemy? – Spytał zielonowłosego i weszli do środka. Uderzyło ich ciepłe powietrze, nasycone wonią dobrej kuchni. Odwiesili okrycia wierzchnie na złotych haczykach przy wejściu i skierowali się w głąb budynku. Lokal, chociaż niewielki, był bardzo przytulny. Światła były przytłumione przez abażury, nadając pomieszczeniu czar intymnej atmosfery. Odnaleźli dwuosobowy stolik z numerem rezerwacji zrobionej przez Sanjiego i zajęli miejsca naprzeciw siebie. Na środku stołu stała gruba zapalona świeca, a obok serwetnik.

\- Dobry wieczór – znikąd zjawił się kelner, dzierżąc w dłoniach dwie karty dań w okładkach z brązowej skóry. – Oto menu. Żywię nadzieję, że będziecie państwo zadowoleni z naszych potraw.

Sanji zerknął za Zoro, który – oczywiście – najpierw zaczął szukać strony z wyborem alkoholi. Zielonowłosy miał na sobie grafitową koszulę z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, podwiniętymi do połowy przedramion. Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Koszula idealnie podkreślała umięśnione ręce i klatę Zoro.

W końcu wybrali swoje dania, a Roronoa wybrał pasujące do nich francuskie wino białe, prosząc o dwa kieliszki. Kelner bardzo szybko wrócił z ciemną butelką. Zachowywał się jak prawdziwy ekspert, wprawnie otwierając butelkę, a następnie nalewając do kieliszka jedynie odrobinę płynu, by Zoro mógł ocenić swój wybór. Zielonowłosy skinął głową w geście aprobaty.

Kelner zniknął. Sanji, trochę się pesząc, natychmiast chwycił za kieliszek i powąchał alkohol. Pachniało naprawdę dobrze i nie zanosiło się na to, by było mocne.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, kuk – Zoro przypatrywał mu się uważnie, śledząc wzrokiem każdy ruch.

\- Ty też – blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. – Podoba ci się lokal?

\- Tak.

Dla Sanjiego było bardzo dziwne, gdy Zoro przyznawał mu rację, a nie jak zwykle docinał, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty narzekać. Rozejrzał się. Nie było tutaj dzieci, więc na sali panował spokój. Jakaś para siedząca po przekątnej trzymała się za ręce. Zerknął na dłonie Roronoy, które schował pod blatem, zapewne opierając je na kolanach. Bardzo chciał go dotknąć, poczuć jego zapach i poddawać się ekstazie wywołanej przez hormony.

\- Robin miała rację – zaczął dość cicho Zoro.

\- A to w czym? – Zdumiał się blondyn.

\- Już umiem to rozpoznać w twoim oku. Pożądanie.

Sanji miał wrażenie, że dojdzie jedynie obserwując zielonowłosego. Roronoa lekko zmrużył oczy i posłał mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Blondynowi zaschło w ustach.

\- Chcesz mnie sprowokować w miejscu publicznym, marimo? – Spytał, upiwszy odrobinę wina. Odstawił kieliszek i zaczął gładzić palcem szklaną nóżkę, w górę i w dół.

\- O niczym innym nie marzę – Sanji poczuł coś leniwie sunącego po jego łydce. Zerknął pod stół. Zoro wyswobodził swoją stopę z buta i wodził nią po nodze blondyna. Sanji spojrzał prosto w oczy Roronoy. Choć twarz nie zdradzała jakichś konkretnych emocji, to brązowe tęczówki wręcz drgały z nadmiaru odczuć.

Sanji pochylił się do przodu i przechylił lekko głowę w bok.

\- Nie chcę zbyt szybko dochodzić – mruknął.

\- Masz jakieś ograniczenie czasowe?

\- W zasadzie to nie.

\- Wiesz, mam pusty dom…

Oczy obydwu rozjaśnił naprawdę niepokojący blask.

Kelner przyniósł dania i Sanji lekko odetchnął, choć czuł, że dzwoni mu w uszach, a policzki pieką. Miał wrażenie, że stwardniały penis za chwilę przebije się przez spodnie. Skupił się na jedzeniu, pozwalając, by serce zwolniło i nie wyskoczyło z piersi.

Po zjedzeniu dopili wino i podzielili się na pół zapłatą za rachunek. Ubrali się i wyszli w chłodną noc.

Byli na obrzeżach miasta, więc o tej porze ruch nie był zbyt wielki. Sanji zapalił papierosa, a Zoro zamówił taksówkę przez telefon. Blondyna ogarniało coraz większe podekscytowanie i podniecenie.

Gdy usiedli na tylnych siedzeniach taksówki i Zoro podał adres kierowcy, Sanji poczuł szorstkie palce przesuwające się po jego dłoniach. Jechali w ciemności, więc zupełnie nie obawiał się tego, czy kierowca coś zauważy, skupiony na drodze. Złapał za nadgarstek zielonowłosego i naprowadził jego rękę na swój rozporek. Radio grało dość głośno, więc dźwięk rozsuwanego zamka zanikł wśród nut jakieś wyjątkowo skocznej piosenki. Sanji udawał, że patrzy gdzieś za okno, jednocześnie zaciskając mocno zęby. Zoro włożył palce w dziurę i, przez materiał bielizny, zaczął dotykać napęczniałego penisa blondyna. To było cholernie stymulujące.

\- Wolą państwo kartą czy gotówką? – Spytał kierowca, aż obaj na tylnych siedzeniach podskoczyli. Zoro natychmiast zabrał swoją rękę i zaczął szukać portfela.

\- Karta – odparł.

Sanji wyszedł z taksówki pierwszy, z ulgą wciągając nocne powietrze w płuca i pozwalając, by poły płaszcza zasłoniły jego rozpięty rozporek. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, aby zapalić papierosa. W milczeniu oczekiwał na dalsze kroki Zoro. Nie pamiętał, by tak zadziałała na niego jakakolwiek randka z dziewczyną. Ten dziwny rodzaj magii między nim a Roronoą był wręcz namacalny.

I nie mógł zaprzeczyć… To było, po prostu, cudowne.

Zoro podszedł do niego i objął go jedną ręką w pasie. Sanji rozejrzał się. Byli tutaj całą grupką kilkakrotnie po spotkaniach klubu _One Piece_ w szkole. Całkiem schludne blokowisko. Roronoa mieszkał pod numerem jedenaście, na drugim piętrze.

Ledwie zielonowłosy zamknął drzwi za sobą na zamek, Sanji przywarł do niego z całej siły, popychając na ścianę. Tyle na to czekał, tak bardzo tego chciał… Chciał pokazać Zoro jak bardzo go w tej chwili pragnie i jak silne są kłębiące się w nim emocje. Całował – nie, miażdżył – jego usta z zachłannością, zaciągając się zapachem zielonowłosego, wsłuchując się w ich ciężkie oddechy. Był gotów na więcej, nawet na podłodze w tym ciasnym korytarzyku. Tracił kontrolę i miał wrażenie, że jego świat pochłania wrząca czerwień.

\- Kuk, opanuj się – Zoro wyswobodził się na chwilę z objęć Sanjiego. – Rozbierzmy się chociaż... Poza tym, łóżko jest lepszą opcją niż brudny dywanik.

Niezadowolony blondyn posłusznie odwiesił płaszcz na haczyku. Kiedy Roronoa ruszył przodem do swojego pokoju, Sanji bezceremonialne spojrzał na umięśnione pośladki, ukryte pod dżinsami. Krew w nim buzowała, a podniecenie było tak silne, że wyłączyło mu się logiczne myślenie. Pragnął tylko jednego.

Pokój Zoro był w miarę posprzątany, a łóżko zaścielone. Roronoa nie zapalił górnego światła, a jedynie lampkę na szafce nocnej. Sanji przysiadł na narzucie, obserwując krzątającego się zielonowłosego. Spod poduszki wyciągnął on jakąś małą tubkę i prostokątne pudełeczko. Spojrzał pytająco na blondyna.

\- Nie sądzę, by się przydały – powiedział, biorąc do ręki prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Odłożył je na szafkę nocną i zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę. – Ale doceniam.

Zoro uklęknął na podłodze przed Sanjim, uważnie się mu przypatrując. Blondyn miał wrażenie, że Roronoa nie wierzy w to, co się właśnie dzieje.

\- Na ile chcesz mi pozwolić? – Spytał cicho zielonowłosy, kładąc dłonie na kolanach Sanjiego.

\- Znasz odpowiedź.

Zoro wciąż się jednak wahał.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma. Nie musisz się kontrolować – dodał zachęcająco Sanji, rzucając koszulę na podłogę.

\- Nie wiesz, co mówisz – mruknął Roronoa niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Blondyn zagryzł dolną wargę.

\- Nie jestem słaby ani delikatny – przyznał dobitnie.

\- Nie – zgodził się. – Nie jesteś.

Chwilę później Sanji leżał na łóżku, przygwożdżony do materaca przez rozgrzane ciało Zoro. Choć usta miał zajęte coraz bardziej namiętnymi pocałunkami, dłońmi zjechał w dół brzucha Roronoy i zaczął rozpinać grafitową koszulę, guzik po guziku.

Zielonowłosy zsunął się trochę niżej, zdjął z siebie koszulę i zaczął pieścić szyję Sanjiego. Blondyn przymknął oczy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że skóra tam jest aż tak wrażliwa. Czuł ciepły język i wargi wodzące po gardle. Zatkał sobie dłonią usta, kiedy poczuł, że zaraz zacznie po prostu jęczeć.

Zoro popatrzył na niego z dziwną dzikością w oczach.

\- Chcę to słyszeć – wymruczał do jego ucha, łapiąc mocno za nadgarstek Sanjiego i próbując go odciągnąć. Blondyn potrząsnął mocno głową, ale Zoro był silniejszy. – Jęcz.

Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając całą szyję. Z jego ust dobyło się ciche i krótkie westchnienie, jednak gdy Zoro przygryzł lekko bladą skórę, nie mógł się już kontrolować i jęknął. W brązowych tęczówkach zielonowłosego zabłyszczało coś na kształt triumfu.

Ugryzł ponownie. Po pokoju przetoczyło się westchnienie, mocno podbarwione erotyką, aż nadto nieprzyzwoite. Sanji, choć początkowo był zawstydzony tą reakcją – _Przecież na filmach erotycznych tylko kobiety jęczą, prawda?_ – przestał się już zastanawiać nad czymkolwiek. Chciał zapamiętać każdy cal skóry Zoro, ocierający się o jego własną, fakturę ust, smak, zapach włosów i potu. Fakt, że kosztował zakazanego i piętnowanego przez społeczeństwo owocu, dostarczał jedynie mocniejszych bodźców i wrażeń, a aura tajemnicy wpasowywała się w to wieczorne spotkanie dwóch spragnionych ciał.

Chciał robić nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, tu i teraz.

Odsunął od siebie Zoro, ściągając z siebie resztę ubrań i bielizny. Jego erekcja pulsowała wręcz boleśnie, domagając się dotyku. Sanji miał wrażenie, że nie będzie potrzebował zbyt dużo, by wytrysnąć. Zoro zachłannie przyglądał się ciału blondyna, pozbywając się swoich spodni, po czym wrócił do intensywnych pocałunków i pieszczot. Momentami ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie, co było dla Sanjiego bardzo stymulujące. Zacisnął dłoń na pośladku Zoro, drugą wodząc po jego umięśnionych plecach i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Był przekonany, że na jego szyi i piersi jutro będą ciemne siniaki.

Dłonie Zoro dotknęły bioder Sanjiego, po czym przesunęły się po pachwinach i zatrzymały na udach, rozstawiając szerzej nogi blondyna. Blondyn poczuł, że zielonowłosy się waha. Po chwili namysłu Roronoa wziął odrobinę lubrykantu na palce i rozprowadził go na swoim penisie oraz we wrażliwym miejscu między pośladkami Sanjiego.

Sanji przymknął oczy, spodziewając się bólu, ale Zoro wsunął swojego nabrzmiałego penisa bardzo powoli, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu partnerowi. Blondyn westchnął cicho, czując całkiem przyjemne rozpychanie.

Zoro pchnął. Jeszcze raz. Mocniej. Kolejny.

Sanji wił się i wzdychał, łapiąc Zoro za plecy i dotykając jego mięśni. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc plątaninę łapczywego wdychania i wydychania powietrza między każdym kolejnym ruchem. Robili to coraz mocniej, aż Roronoa złapał za róg poduszki i wsadził sobie między zęby, tłumiąc tym głośny jęk i dochodząc w Sanjim.

Opadł na klatkę piersiową blondyna, drżąc.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – Sanji zachłysnął się, słysząc tak seksowne i zachrypnięte mruknięcie.

Zoro ponownie podniósł się na rękach i zaczął wodzić językiem po podbrzuszu Sanjiego, po czym objął rozgrzanymi wargami główkę nabrzmiałego penisa. Blondyn raptownie nabrał powietrza i przymknął oczy. Czuł, że płonie i nie jest wcale tak daleki końca.

Jego plecy wygięły się w lekki łuk, gdy zobaczył falującą zielonowłosą głowę przy swoim brzuchu. Nie trwało to zbyt długo, tak jak się spodziewał. Wystrzelił prosto w nagrzane usta Zoro, a ten nie uronił ani kropelki.

Po wszystkim zielonowłosy położył się obok Sanjiego, jakby nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Czy chcesz… Hmm… - Zaczął nieśmiało, po czym napił się wody, żeby odzyskać głos. – Przytulić się?

\- Proszę – mruknął Sanji i ułożył na umięśnionej klacie Zoro. – Twoja rodzinka, kiedy wróci?

\- Za dwa dni – odparł Zoro. – Jeśli masz ochotę, to zostań.

\- Z chęcią.

Nagle blondyn zaczął się cicho śmiać.

\- Wyobrażasz to sobie? Miny wszystkich z paczki, a w szczególności Robin? Gdyby się dowiedzieli?

Zoro jakby zamarł.

\- Chcesz im powiedzieć? – Spytał cicho. Sanji uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na Zoro. Zielonowłosy wyglądał jakby się czymś bardzo martwił, a przecież dopiero co uprawiali seks.

\- No… Nie wiem. A ty?

\- Nie widzę potrzeby.

\- Ale… Wstydzisz się tego?

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tylko… Nie wiem, co dalej. Czy nie powinno się to zakończyć na tej jednej nocy.

\- Wciąż uważasz, że to zniszczyłoby mi życie?

Zoro skinął głową. Cała rozkosz i rozluźnienie zeszło z ciała Sanjiego w mniej niż minutę.

\- Żałujesz? – Sanji siadł na łóżku i zapalił.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Zoro.

\- No to?

\- Nie powinieneś mówić o reszcie paczki. Po prostu.

Atmosfera siadła całkowicie. Sanji miał ochotę wybiec z tego miejsca jak najszybciej, gdyż już dawno nie doznał takiego dyskomfortu i zażenowania.

_On ma rację._

Zoro miał rację.

Oni nawet… Przecież wcześniej nie wychodzili nigdzie we dwóch. Nie wiedział, co Zoro lubi – poza kendo i gorzałą. Co lubi jeść. Niewiele wiedział o jego przeszłości.

Ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie wiedział, czy chce się tego dowiedzieć.

To jak z jedzeniem ciastka. To, że jest pyszne, nie znaczy, że musisz zaraz biec do cukiernika, by poznać przepis. Czasami wystarczy… Delektować się.

Chciał zapalić kolejnego, ale zamiast tego usiadł okrakiem na Zoro. Roronoa zaczął wodzić dłońmi po klatce piersiowej blondyna, szczupłym brzuchu i biodrach. Sanji nachylił się i ponownie zaczęli całować się jak nienasycone dzieciaki, które pierwszy raz znalazły się w okowach erotycznego zauroczenia.

\- Nie musimy im mówić – mruknął Sanji, między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. – Po prostu niech… _Się dzieje._ Potem coś wymyślimy.

 _Potem_. Zoro otworzył szerzej oczy i jakby ożywił się, a w jego oczach zapłonęła jedna zdradziecka iskra. Sanji umiał już ją nazwać.

Tą iskrą była nadzieja.

**V.**

Sanji i Zoro korzystali z życia tak jak się umówili.

Żaden nie zadawał pytań, po prostu kiedy była okazja – spotykali się i uprawiali seks i pieścili. Sanji był zdumiony, że to podniecenie nie przygasa z czasem. Nie, było cudownie, magicznie, a każdy seks był niczym pierwszy raz, tak intensywny. Nie chciał, by to kiedykolwiek odeszło i zatonęło gdzieś w nurcie szarego życia, bo Sanji żył teraz tylko dla tych chwil razem.

Paczka w przeciągu roku zaczęła się rozpadać. Ludzie rozchodzili się na studia (Robin dostała się na jedną a najlepszych uczelni w kraju i mocno przeżyli jej odejście jako pierwszej). Sanji wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie _ta chwila._ Odpychał to od siebie jak mógł, ale w końcu któregoś dnia dostał wiadomość od Zoro, że muszą koniecznie porozmawiać.

Szedł na spotkanie, przełykając ślinę. Mieli pogadać u Zoro w domu.

Wszedł do mieszkania Roronoy, starając się nie wyglądać na zbitego kundla.

\- Przyjęli cię na stypendium, prawda? – Spytał, kiedy usiadł na niezaścielonym łóżku. Zoro skinął głową.

\- Tak – podał Sanjiemu list. – Będę musiał wyjechać i zapisać się na byle jaki kierunek studiów dla papierku, żebym mógł trenować i korzystać ze stypendium.

\- Wow… Pierwszy na liście – blondyn pokiwał głową, czytając list. – Gratulacje.

\- Tak – Zoro był wyraźnie dumny. – Tak – westchnął. – Dlatego… Musimy pogadać.

\- Wiem. Wiedziałem, że to kiedyś nadejdzie. No cóż, mnie przyjęto do szkoły gastronomicznej tutaj, więc zostaję. Będę mógł cię odwiedzać – uśmiechnął się.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – Sanji zamarł, słysząc słowa Zoro. – Posłuchaj… Wiem, że nie jestem gwiazdą, a kendo nie jest zbyt popularne… Ale po ostatnich zawodach zaczęli pisać o mnie w gazecie, i piszą też o mnie w Internecie na stronie Krajowego Związku Kendo. Ja… Nie chcę, żeby nas ktoś widział. Nie chcę cię wciągać w to. Wiesz, co się dzieje w prasie lub mediach, gdy zobaczą _homosiów ­_ – ostatnie słowo wypluł, niemal z pogardą, chowając głowę między dłonie. – Jaką renomę potem miałaby restauracja Baratie, kiedy ją przejmiesz?

\- Kucharz-gej, wielkie mi co – Sanji wzruszył ramionami, chcąc udać nonszalancję, ale coś w słowach Zoro dało mu mocno do myślenia. Roronoa miał rację. Jeśli Zoro wejdzie na wyższe szczeble i prasa zacznie interesować się jego życiem… A Sanji był pewien, że Zoro, z takim talentem i ilością treningów, kiedyś zdobędzie i mistrzostwo świata…

\- Przepraszam – powiedział jedynie Zoro. – Przepraszam. Ale chyba na tym dzisiaj musimy zakończyć. Po prostu.

Sanji pokiwał głową.

\- Mam już iść?

\- Jak będzie ci łatwiej…

\- No to cóż – podniósł się i westchnął ciężko, czując smutek rozlewający się i zaciskający gdzieś w okolicach serca. – Tak. Do widzenia, Zoro. Wiedz, że zawsze będę twoim największym kibicem.

\- Przynajmniej ty – mruknął Zoro i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Odłożył list na biurko i już chciał pozwolić Sanjiemu wyjść, kiedy to złapał nagle kucharza za przegub, delikatnie – jak na siebie – przycisnął go do ściany i pocałował, najczulej i najnamiętniej jak potrafił. Sanji odwzajemnił to i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym stukotem.

Na zewnątrz przysiadł na schodach klatki, popalając papierosa. Był bardzo smutny, ale cóż… To brzmiało rozsądnie. Argumenty Zoro były słuszne, więc tak chyba stać się musiało.

Wrócił do domu i chciał pójść do pokoju, ale zatrzymał go Zeff. Od razu rozpoznał poruszoną minę Sanjiego.

\- Zerwaliście – zbyt dobrze znał swojego przybranego syna, by Sanji mógł się teraz wykręcić i cwaniakować. Sanji jedynie kiwnął głową. – No cóż, ja bym przynajmniej od czasu do czasu napisał, by śledzić jego losy.

\- Tak… CO?! – Zdumiał się Sanji. – Jakie _jego?_

W którym momencie się zdradził i jak?

\- Głupi dzieciaku – Zeff pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Jestem właścicielem najlepszej restauracji w mieście. Jesteś dość rozpoznawalny wśród właścicieli innych lokali. Wybacz, że mówię to dopiero teraz, ale…

\- O WSZYSTKIM WIEDZIAŁEŚ?! – Krzyknął zszokowany Sanji.

\- Och, tak. Aż się zawstydziłem, kiedy poznawałem szczegóły waszej pierwszej randki. – Zaczął figlarnie bawić się wąsem. - Ale przynajmniej jedno mogę stwierdzić, że gość ma świetne wyczucie jeśli idzie o alkohol.

\- Idź do diabła! – Warknął blondyn i trzasnął drzwiami od swojego pokoju, wciąż drżąc z emocji.

Złość ponownie zamieniła się w smutek.

**VI.**

Smutek, w ciągu następnych miesięcy i lat, zamieniał się w nostalgię, aż w końcu pozostał jedynie niewielki cień tego płomienia, który niegdyś palił ciało i serce Sanjiego dzień w dzień.

Czytał wiadomości i śledził na bieżąco informacje Krajowego Związku Kendo. Nie był zdziwiony, gdy w ciągu następnych kilku lat ujrzał Roronoę Zoro kilkunastokrotnie na podium. Czuł dumę i uśmiechał się lekko na widok poważnej miny Zoro na każdym zdjęciu.

Sanji powoli zaczął wchodzić w kolejne, mało zobowiązujące związki, ale tym razem z kobietami. Żaden mężczyzna nie był już w stanie poruszyć go jak wtedy Zoro. Co gorsza, kobieta też nie. Wybierał atrakcyjne, bardzo, bardzo w swoim typie i czasami również te niezbyt urodziwe. Na brak powodzenia nie narzekał – gdy dostał po śmierci Zeffa w spadku Baratie i zdobył stanowisko właściciela i głównego szefa kuchni, kobiet, które leciały na prestiż, nie brakowało.

 _One Piece_ rozpadł się całkowicie i również był już tylko strzępem wspomnień. Członkowie grupy rozeszli się, goniąc za własnymi marzeniami i celami. Nikt nie miał do nikogo żalu, choć Sanjiemu czasami brakowało tak zgranego towarzystwa. Wciąż się ze sobą kontaktowali od czasu do czasu i raczej był na bieżąco z wydarzeniami z ich życia. Najbardziej chyba zszokowała go wieść o zaręczynach Luffy’ego i Nami, a na biurku leżało już zaproszenie na ich ślub.

\- Luffy? – Spytał, kiedy potwierdził przybycie na ślub młodych. – A Zoro? Zaprosiliście go?

\- Tak – odparł Luffy i Sanji dałby głowę, że ich dawny przewodniczący klubu grzebie teraz palcem w nosie.

\- I? – Zachęcił Sanji.

\- Będzie, będzie. Potwierdził – Luffy’emu słuchawkę musiała wyrwać Nami. – Bierzesz kogoś?

\- A wiesz, że nie? Ostatnio mam przerwę od randek – zaśmiał się. – Tylko powiedz, czemu robicie ślub zimą? Odmarzną gościom tyłki.

\- Wiesz, to taki symbol między mną i Luffym – szepnęła cicho Nami. – Wtedy, na wyjeździe w góry, gdy was szukaliśmy… To po tej wycieczce jakby coś zaskoczyło.

Sanji zaśmiał się sam do siebie, na wspomnienie tamtego wyjazdu, potem szukania Zoro i…

\- No cóż, w takim razie nie mogę się doczekać – odparł, wybijając się ze wspomnień.

**VII.**

Luty nadszedł szybko. Sanji ogolił się i wyperfumował, i od kilku godzin chodził po domu w odświętnym stroju. Prezent naszykowany, ubrania gotowe, nic, tylko czekać.

Zdumiał się, gdy usłyszał koło dwunastej dzwonek do drzwi. Z nikim się nie umawiał, ale może to coś w związku ze ślubem… Otworzył drzwi i zamarł na chwilę.

\- Zoro? – Spytał zdziwiony. Przed nim stał z pewnością Zoro, ale wspierał się na kuli, a zamiast lewego oka miał podłużną bliznę. Zmężniał jeszcze bardziej, jego szczęka uwydatniła się i pokrył ją lekki zarost. – Wow. – Wydusił, nie mogąc się opanować.

\- Cześć – powiedział Roronoa, uśmiechając się lekko. – Mogę wejść? Uznałem, że skorzystam z okazji.

\- Jasne, proszę – Sanji wpuścił Zoro do salonu.

\- Niespodzianka – powiedział cicho Zoro, a Sanji, niewiele myśląc, uścisnął go mocno. – Zniknąłeś z mediów społecznościowych i musiałem dowiadywać się przez łączników, co u ciebie.

\- Ach, tak, po śmierci Zeffa usunąłem wszystkie profile, żeby nikt mnie nie szpiegował. Im mniej w Internecie o tobie wiedzą, tym lepiej. A ty? Kilkukrotny mistrz świata w kendo?

Zoro zrobił niemal skromną minę.

\- Jestem kontuzjowany – skinął głową w stronę kuli. – Dlatego wróciłem, kuk.

… _Kuk._

To jedno słowo wystarczyło, by w Sanjim zawrzało, zupełnie tak jak kilkanaście lat temu.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? Wróciłem na czas rekonwalescencji – dokończył Zoro i blondyn wrócił do rzeczywistości. – Będę w mieście miesiąc lub dwa. Nawet brakowało mi tych starych kątów.

Sanji nie śmiał spytać, czy Zoro tęsknił też za nim. W zasadzie nie wiedział w ogóle, co mówić. Tyle lat minęło.

\- Więc… Luffy i Nami – zagaił nagle blondyn, spinając się i czując, że musi zapalić. – Niezła heca, co?

\- Trochę tak. Ale w sumie ona zawsze się tak nim przejmowała, że można się było domyślić – Zoro wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł na kanapie. – Jakoś nie jestem zbyt zaskoczony.

\- Byłeś jeszcze u kogoś z paczki? – Spytał podstępnie Sanji, zapalając papierosa.

\- Nie. Dopiero dzisiaj przyjechałem i… Tęskniłem.

Jego głos zrobił się dziwnie miękki, a Sanji uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że pieką go policzki.

\- Ja też – usiadł obok. – Ja też – westchnął.

Spojrzał na Zoro i _chłonął_ jego widok. Wyprzystojniał jeszcze bardziej, choć gdzieniegdzie, między zielonymi włosami pobłyskiwały srebrne nitki.

\- Trochę stresu jest – odparł Zoro, wskazując na pasma siwizny. – Ale w zasadzie cieszę się, że życie tak się potoczyło.

\- Masz kogoś? – Wypalił Sanji, lecz Zoro pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie… Nie mam na to czasu. Ale ty chyba nie próżnujesz, co?

\- Może – Sanji uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Ale w tej chwili jestem sam.

\- Czy to zawoalowana propozycja? – Zoro uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na Sanjiego w identyczny sposób ja te kilkanaście lat temu na ich pierwszej randce. Fala gorąca rozlała się po lędźwiach Sanjiego.

\- Zależy, na co byś mi pozwolił – mruknął blondyn i spojrzał w sufit, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Na _wszystko._

Po chwili pokój wypełnił się odgłosem zdzieranych ubrań i głośnych jęków oraz pieszczot. Sanji całował łapczywie Zoro – bo potem Roronoa znów odejdzie, ale czując jego zapach, słysząc jego głos, miał wrażenie, że to rozstanie nigdy nie nastąpiło. Było mu tak cholernie ciepło, tak _dobrze,_ tak rozkosznie _._ Nie dbał o to, że ubrania potem trzeba będzie znów prasować, po prostu całowali się i obejmowali na miękkim dywanie, pozbywając się garderoby i dotykając po każdym odsłoniętym skrawku skóry.

\- Ślub za cztery godziny – mruknął Zoro.

\- To dużo czasu.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie niemal lubieżnie i Sanji wziął w usta nabrzmiałego penisa Zoro.

Obaj doszli po kilka razy, po czym poszli umyć się pod prysznicem, co również skończyło się orgazmem (Zoro miał problemy z utrzymaniem prostej pozycji, wstrząsany spazmami rozkoszy i z kontuzją lewej nogi).

\- Prawie nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział Zoro, kiedy już ubierali się, wysuszeni i wypucowani aż zanadto przez siebie nawzajem w miejscach, gdzie normalnie gąbka nie docierała.

\- Och, zmieniło. Już się nie wyzywamy na przykład – odparł Sanji, wiążąc krawat Roronorze.

\- Tak. Ale jestem zaskoczony.

Nie musieli nic między sobą dogadywać. Będzie jak kiedyś. Przez ten miesiąc, czy dwa, będą tylko dla siebie… W tajemnicy przed światem i mając go głęboko gdzieś.   
Ale teraz muszą iść na ślub. Na pewno będzie to ciekawe przeżycie.

Sanji już miał pewność, że wszystko to, co zrodziło się kilkanaście lat temu pod zaspami, zostanie z nim - _nimi?_ \- na zawsze. Nawet jeśli będą daleko od siebie.

 _Tylko tego mi w życiu brakowało,_ pomyślał Sanji, kiedy wsiedli razem z Zoro do srebrnej TAXI i ruszyli na uroczystość.

*****

_Spadnijmy w dół_   
_Objęci w pół_   
_Uwijmy sobie_   
_Gniazdo wśród chmur..._   
_Kochajmy się._


End file.
